The invention relates to electronic still photography, and in particular to a digital camera having a capture module that is movable with respect to the camera body.
Hand-held digital still cameras are known that support an attached imaging module that articulates, e.g. by rotation, with respect to a camera body. See, for example, the model QV-10 camera sold by Casio and the model DSC-F1 camera sold by Sony. The articulation feature is often employed in cameras having a large image display that needs to remain in the user""s field of view for image previewing. These cameras are primarily intended to be hand held for still images and consequently are not designed for fixed position imaging, e.g., for videoconferencing from a desktop camera position. If such cameras are placed on a hard surface, and used to capture images from that position, it is awkward, if not impossible, to provide adequate adjustment of the image module for every desired capture position.
Videoconferencing cameras, on the other hand, are not intended for hand-held use on a regular basis. For example, one model simply cradles the imaging module in a holder (e.g., the model QuickCam camera sold by Connectix) and another provides a flexible connection to its holder (e.g., the FlexCam gooseneck camera sold by VideoLabs). In either case, hand-held use is either awkward or requires separation of the camera from its holder. What is needed is a combination hand-held and videoconferencing camera that provides a wide range of imaging module adjustments in a package that can be conveniently hand held for still imaging or firmly parked on a desktop for videoconferencing.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, an electronic camera for capturing an image of an object from both hand-held and stationary positions comprises an imaging module containing an image sensor for capturing the image, a camera body capable of serving as a stand for the camera, an elongated arm for supporting the imaging module at one end and terminating at the other end in a connecting member for connecting with the camera body, and means for pivotally attaching the connecting member to the camera body such that the elongated arm and the imaging module may be seated against the camera in a first position for hand-held imaging and swung away from the camera through an arcuate path relative to the camera body, which serves as a stand, to a second position for stationary imaging. In a further variation, the imaging module is attached to the elongated arm with a flexible support that allows further adjustment of the imaging module with respect to the elongated arm.
The advantage of the invention is that the design of the articulating arm provides a wide range of imaging module adjustments. Providing a camera body that nests the articulating arm in one position and supports the arm like a stand in another position further provides a package that can be conveniently hand held for still imaging or firmly parked on a desktop for videoconferencing.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.